


i don’t know why we break so hard

by leiasfate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Don’t read if you haven’t watched, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Loveater Spoilers, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasfate/pseuds/leiasfate
Summary: “You’ve made your bed, Chat Noir. Now lie in it.”Set after 3x25 “Loveater”.





	i don’t know why we break so hard

**Author's Note:**

> We heartbroken

Marinette felt completely shattered. That was the only way she could describe it.

She had reached her breaking point, and there was nothing that could change it. Master Fu was gone, and there was a chance that he was probably just hiding, but what if it was her fault that he’d disappeared? She’d messed up. 

And Adrien... his feelings were crystal clear. He was in love with Kagami, not with her. Never with her.

It hurt. It hurt. Everything  _fucking_ hurt.

On top of all those things, she’d apparently also lost Chat Noir to Kagami, too. What the hell? He’d been all flirty with Ruyko during the fight, and she couldn’t deny that it hurt every time he called her Ladybug instead of his usual nicknames. She had really bad luck, for being a ladybug. Maybe she should’ve been a black cat instead.

She’d cried her eyes out more times than she could count, and she’d asked Tikki to leave her alone for a while. She knew her kwami meant well, but she wasn’t in the mood for optimism or pep talks.

“Marinette.” The tiny god spoke softly, as if approaching a wounded animal. “It’s 10 PM already. You have patrol with Chat.”

The girl groaned into her pillow. Great, just the person she didn’t want to see. Oh, she was doomed. Maybe she could collide face first with a building and fall into a coma.

“Come on, Mari. I know you can do this.”

“Spots on.”

As the pink light covered her, she walked to the mirror to look at her face. Unfortunately, even with the mask on, she looked like hell. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the clear blue had turned into a dark tone. At least the mask hid the puffiness. She’d have to make patrol as quick as possible.

Ladybug swung across rooftops fast, the wind feeling like an insult to her poor eyes. When she reached their meeting spot, Chat was already there.

“Hey.” She landed a few steps away from him. “You take east, I’ll take west.”

“Wait! Aren’t we going to patrol together?”

Boiling hot rage filled her chest. “Oh, so now you want to do something with me?”

“What? Is this because of Kagami?” The leather-clad hero frowned. “I’m sorry if you felt left out, Ladybug. It’s just that... I know her in my civilian life, and I guess she’s my girlfriend now? I don’t know, she kissed me and— Ladybug? Are you okay?”

No, she was definitely not okay. Her face had gone pale, and she had to lean her body on a brick wall to keep herself from fainting. She wished with all of her shattered heart that she hadn’t heard that. God, he had such a big mouth.

Chat Noir was Adrien. She’d rejected him for himself, and he had a girlfriend. But still, he’d never considered Marinette as a romantic partner. No, she was just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Why wasn’t she good enough?

The spotted heroine thought she was about to cry again, but instead, she let out a hysterical laugh. The fog had lifted, and everything was crystal clear now.

She absolutely hated it.

“Let me tell you a story, Chat.” She rubbed at her eyes. “A long time ago, a boy gave me his umbrella in the rain, and as thunder struck, I fell in love with him. How could I not? He was kind, handsome, smart. He really was amazing in my eyes. Only problem was, I couldn’t form full sentences around him, and he only saw me as a friend. But I’m a fool, and I didn’t give up on him. Until now, when I realized that all I’m ever going to be in his eyes is his ‘good friend’, and that there’s someone else he’d rather be with. So today, I let him be, and guess what? I was right. I just found out he was off kissing another girl while I wallowed in my own fucking misery.”

Chat Noir stared at her, dumbfounded, slowly processing the whole speech she threw at him. When he understood she was talking about him, he gasped. “Wait... you know who I am? And you are in love with me?”

“Yes, Adrien. I know who you are.”

“But... you are...” His eyes widened. “The umbrella. Marinette?”

She let out a dry laugh. “Guilty as charged.”

“You— why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Are you even listening?” The girl ran a hand through her hair. “You would’ve rejected me, Adrien, and don’t you dare try to sugarcoat it. You were in love with Ladybug, but when you finally decided to move on, you had a choice. You could’ve chosen me, but you looked to the other side.”

“Marinette, I can—“

“You can what?!” She stepped forward towards him, seeing red. “You have a girlfriend now, congratulations. As much as it hurts, I can’t change your feelings for me, but I also can’t will myself not to feel anything, so it’s better if I leave now.”

Adrien’s hand circled around her wrist before she could leave, as her vision turned blurry. “But you love me.”

She looked away, knowing she wouldn’t be able to say her next words if she looked at him. “I  _loved_ you. I am done, completely done, trying to get you. I can’t do it anymore. I feel stupid because it’s taken me this long to finally stop but... I am done making a fool of myself.”

He jumped away as if she’d given him an electric shock, emerald eyes filled with heartbreak. She used all of her willpower to keep from breaking down in front of him.

_Wait until you get home._

“For the sake of Paris, let’s be professional next time there’s an akuma, okay?” She threw her yo-yo out. “Congratulations on your relationship again. I— I truly am happy for you.”

“My Lady, don’t—“

It hurt. It  _fucking_ hurt. She wished she could just kiss him, and run away with him into the sunset. But she couldn’t. There was no relief for her emptiness.

“You’ve made your bed, Chat Noir. Now lie in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this episode was devastating and I feel like my heart has been ripped out because of how bad I feel for my girl Marinette. 
> 
> I’m sorry but Adrien is a clown rn and my opinion won’t change unless he comes to his senses on Miracle Queen. (As if it wasn’t clear, I am JOKING on this paragraph).
> 
> P. S.: If you’re coming to the comment section to hate on Marinette and blame her, I’d prefer if you turn around and do it somewhere else. The amount of people who blame Marinette for everything is unbelievable.


End file.
